


Brain Damage

by SpoiledChild



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoiledChild/pseuds/SpoiledChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles cache une blessure depuis la mort de sa mère dont il s'imagine coupable. Un peu schizophrène, il n'a qu'un moyen de se punir et se réconforter. Derek entend y mettre fin. Fic bizarre. Sterek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain Damage

**Author's Note:**

> Et bien, au début, je n'avais pas du tout ça en tête mais je me suis laissée emporter.
> 
> Vraiment désolée. C'est un peu glauque.
> 
> La chanson est Brain Damage de Pink Floyd. Elle est tirée de l'album The Dark Side of the Moon.

Brain Damage (Dégât Cérébral)

 

 

**The lunatic is on the grass.**   
_Le fou est dans l'herbe_   
**The lunatic is on the grass.**   
__Le fou_ est dans l'herbe_   
**Remembering games and daisy chains and laughs.**   
_Il se rappelle des jeux, des colliers de marguerites et des rires_   
**Got to keep the loonies on the path.**   
_Il faut maintenir les dingues sur les rails_

 

 

Derek Hale est sur ma pelouse. Je le vois de la fenêtre de ma chambre. Ténébreux, ses vêtements portant les stigmates de la dernière bataille, il attend. Il sait que je le regarde, debout derrière la vitre. Je m'appuie contre le montant, je voudrais qu'il ne soit pas là à me fixer.

Ses yeux brûlent d'une lueur irréelle dont je ne peux détourner les miens. Il est totalement fou de rester planté là au milieu de mon jardin. Si mon père le voit, il risque de lui tirer dessus avant de penser à lui crier de se rendre. Idiot comme il est, il prendrait la balle sans se soucier de cette douleur.

Que vient-il faire ? M'intimider ? Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine. Je n'ai pas l'intention de raconter quoi que ce soit à son sujet. Je ne mettrai pas la vie de Scott en danger et la sienne non plus, d'ailleurs. Je sais ce qu'il a traversé et enduré. Je connais l'image de dur qu'il se donne. Il veut paraître stable et solide face aux tempêtes qui agitent nos vies. Ses pieds sont ancrés dans le sol, semblable à un roc.

Sous ma fenêtre, se tient un homme blessé.

-. .-

Stiles Stilinski est le meilleur ami de Scott. Pourtant, c'est moi qui suis là, sous la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Il me rend fou. Quand je le vois s'agiter, se mettre en danger, courir au devant même ou simplement mettre en scène ses répliques pleines de sarcasmes. Lui, le si faible humain qui n'a pas peur. J'ai peur pour lui.

Sa présence me rappelle mon enfance joyeuse. Ma sœur jouant dans notre jardin, courant à perdre haleine jusqu'à ce que je la rattrape en riant. Epoque bénie où elle tressait des couronnes de fleurs faisant de moi un roi. Son roi.

Pitoyable roi que je suis en vérité. Tous. Ils sont tous morts. Je les ai tués et lui là-haut, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose. Je le protégerai quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Je refuse qu'il brûle comme mes parents ou qu'un chasseur ne l'écorche parce qu'il aura été là au mauvais moment.

Epinglé tel un papillon de nuit avec pour épitaphe : Spécimen rare, attire le danger, a fini par succomber en se tuant en personne.

Ce que je refuse par-dessus tout : qu'il se blesse lui-même. Je ne peux pas le laisser continuer en sachant ce qu'il fait. Ce qu'il va faire ce soir encore.

Je fais un pas, et je le vois reculer. Je crois qu'il a peur de moi. Il voit ce qui me hante et si j'étais lui, je paniquerai. Tout en moi crie que ce soir, je dois mettre un terme à cette folie. Cette hérésie cessera, il a raison de craindre mon arrivée car avec moi vient la fin et le commencement.

Ne fuis pas Stiles, je suis là pour toi. Uniquement pour toi.

 

 

**The lunatic is in the hall.**   
__Le fou_ est dans le hall._   
**The lunatics are in my hall.**   
__Les fou_ s sont dans mon hall._   
**The paper holds their folded faces to the floor**   
_Le journal maintient contre le sol leurs visages enveloppés_   
**And every day the paper boy brings more.**   
_Et chaque jour le livreur de journaux en amène davantage._

 

 

Derek Hale est dans mon salon. Tout en fureur contenu, son corps tendu à l'extrême par des cordes invisibles. Dans ses yeux dansent les fantômes du passé. Il n'est plus vraiment lui-même. Je crois qu'il pourrait me tuer. Ce glaçant constat m'indiffère dans un premier temps. Avant de me terrifier. Je ne sais plus que penser ? Je suis un peu perdu.

Je crois qu'il est fou.

Me reconnait-il au moins ? J'aimerai lui rappeler que je suis l'humain agaçant qui sauve régulièrement ses amis les bêtes. Sauvons les loups est l'autocollant le plus gros qui est collé sur ma Jeep. A savoir, que je n'ai qu'un autocollant ou peut-être aucun, en fait. Je ne sais plus.

Je crois que je suis fou.

Qui suis-je en réalité ce soir ? Moi ou cet autre ? Un rictus étire mes lèvres, je sais que c'est aujourd'hui. C'est tout ce qu'il y a d'important à savoir.

Il doit le sentir car il s'avance et toute la puissance qu'il dégage, me fait reculer. Je ne savais même pas que je bougeais en même temps que lui, jusqu'à ce que mon dos rencontre le mur. Acculé. Ses mains se plaquent de chaque côté de ma tête. Son visage est maintenant à quelques centimètres du mien.

Derek est dans mon salon et c'est moi qui lui ai ouvert la porte.

-. .-

Quand, il s'est soustrait à ma vue de la fenêtre de sa chambre, je croyais l'avoir perdu. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une poignée de secondes pour apparaître de nouveau dans l'encadrement de la porte donnant sur le jardin. La lune se reflétait sur son visage pâle, lui donnant un teint cadavérique.

Avait-il eu le temps de commencer son rituel ? Sans doute pas, sinon, il ne m'aurait pas vu arriver.

Sur lui, se sur-imprimait l'image noir et blanc des photos du journal local, le visage de ma mère assassiné. Asphyxiée dans la cave, le feu n'avait même pas eu besoin de la toucher pour la tuer. Ce drame local avait inspiré le journal de la ville pendant des semaines. Tous les jours de nouvelles photographies chocs étaient en première page, au mépris des deux enfants survivants de la tragédie.

Ces images me hantent et je veux les enterrer aujourd'hui. Le passé doit cessé de me dicter mon présent. J'en ai pris conscience grâce à lui. Je dois l'aider à s'en libérer également avant que la folie ne me le prenne.

Il est déjà presque parti. Je vois dans son regard qu'il n'est plus tout à fait lui. Impossible de le laisser se perdre, ce serait insupportable. Et s'il ne revenait pas ?

 

 

**And if the dam breaks open many years too soon**   
_Et si le barrage cède plusieurs années trop tôt_   
**And if there is no room upon the hill**   
_Et s'il n'y a pas de place au sommet de la colline_   
**And if your head explodes with dark forebodings too**   
_Et si ta tête explose aussi avec de sombres présages_   
**I'll see you on the dark side of the moon.**   
_J'irai te voir sur la face obscure de la lune._

 

 

 

Derek ne peut pas être plus près de moi. Je réprime tant bien que mal un sanglot. La mort que je vois dans ses yeux me ramène inéluctablement à celle de ma mère. Moi aussi, j'ai mon lot de douleurs et de souffrances. Je n'aime pas qu'on les ramène à la surface. Ce soir est celui où elles sortent. C'est leur moment. Cette nuit est une de celles où je suis seul avec elles.

Je suis sûr à présent qu'il le sait. Il est venu pour elles. Il n'y a pourtant qu'un seul moyen de les extirper de mon corps. Il devrait le savoir.

Le sait-il réellement ?

A SA mort, je suis devenu un peu plus instable. J'ai vraiment essayé d'enterrer tout cela pour mon père, de lui cacher pour son bien. Ce qu'on ignore, ne peux blesser. Je ne me voyais pas lui imposer un fils comme moi. Le résultat n'est pas terrible, c'est vrai mais il aurait pu être pire. Tous mes efforts ne sont pas vains.

Derek, c'est ce soir. Tu dois me laisser et partir. Aujourd'hui, je dois laisser les portes s'ouvrirent pour purger ma peine, juste une fois de plus. Comprends-tu ? Ce soir, je ne suis pas seul.

Oui, c'est injuste de perdre des parents si jeunes. Nous ne sommes pas seuls concernés par cette infamie. Des milliers d'enfants sont dans ce cas et ils évoluent dans des milieux certainement plus infects que le notre.

Un jour, j'ai rêvé de ma mère. Peu de temps après sa mort en fait. Je crois que c'est là que j'ai compris et que l'autre m'a montré la voie.

Elle me regardait les bras ouvert comme pour m'accueillir. Dans sa belle robe bleue, elle se tenait en haut d'une colline, où un arbre majestueux s'épanouissait derrière elle. Cependant, sa tête s'agitant de gauche à droite, me disait, qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour moi ici. Ma mère me souriait, mais elle ne voulait pas de moi.

J'ai cru devenir fou. De douleur, je me suis agenouillé et j'ai pleuré aux pieds de ma mère, le corps au milieu de fleurs multicolores. La suppliant dans ce décor paradisiaque. M'arrachant le visage de mes propres ongles dans une lamentation continue.

Si je ne pouvais pas être avec elle, alors ce serait l'enfer. J'étais damné pour l'avoir tuer sans le vouloir. L'autre m'a bercé et emmené avec lui. Il savait comment m'aider. Il savait prendre les choses en main. Je lui laissai le contrôle volontiers. J'étais trop faible, trop sale.

Oui, la vie était un enfer, j'étais le garçon qui avait tué sa mère. Je ne voulais pas être un meurtrier. Même accidentellement.

Ce que je vois en Derek, c'est la même culpabilité qui me ronge de l'intérieur. Cette faute impardonnable qui nous relie. Ce péché. Nous avons le même péché sur la conscience. Qui aurait pu croire qu'on se rejoindrait sur notre pire facette. Au bout de nous même, dans la noirceur de notre crime. Pécheurs.

Je crois le voir dans ses yeux, cet autre en moi. C'est lui qui me l'a dit.

 

 

**The lunatic is in my head.**   
__Le fou_ est dans ma tête._   
**The lunatic is in my head**   
__Le fou_ est dans ma tête_   
**You raise the blade, you make the change**   
_Tu élèves la lame, tu fais les changements_   
**You re-arrange me 'til I'm sane.**   
_Tu me remodèles jusqu'à que je sois sain d'esprit._   
**You lock the door**   
_Tu verrouilles la porte_   
**And throw away the key**   
_Et tu jettes la clé_   
**There's someone in my head but it's not me.**   
_Il y a quelqu'un dans ma tête mais ce n'est pas moi._

 

 

Comme dans un miroir, je vois les yeux de Stiles prendre la teinte des miens. Curieusement, je sais ce qu'il pense. A cet instant, tout reflète en lui la folie. Je l'avais reconnu à la minute où l'on s'est rencontré. Cette démence qu'il sait si bien caché aux autres.

J'ai traversé cet enfer, mais pas seul. Ma sœur m'a aidé en me donnant ce qu'il y a de plus beau dans ce monde. Stiles lui, s'est isolé. Il a cloisonné avec soin chaque instant de faiblesse permettant à sa folie de s'exprimer. Faisant preuve d'une intelligence hors du commun jusque dans son aliénation.

Chaque fois qu'il lève une lame sur une partie de son corps et que le sang en coule. C'est sa démence qui prend le contrôle. Un jour, il ira trop loin. Personne ne mérite ça. Surtout pas lui. Ce n'est pas la méthode pour éloigner la douleur. Il n'y a pas de miracle pour expier un crime dont on est pas coupable.

J'ai l'impression d'être lui. Acculé par la folie. Pris au piège d'une démence incontrôlable. Expiant un péché qui n'est pas le mien. Je n'ai pas tué mes parents, c'est cette folle de Kate Argent. Il m'a fallu du temps pour l'admettre.

Stiles n'a pas tué sa mère. Néanmoins, personne n'a pris le temps de dire à cet enfant que le vrai coupable, c'était le conducteur ivre. Pas l'enfant demandant à sa mère de rentrer plus tôt. Pas lui.

J'ai besoin qu'il comprenne que les scarifications ne sont pas la solution pour refaire le monde ou pour demander pardon. Son mal être me transperce le cœur. Cette abomination qui est en lui, est un adversaire redoutable.

Je vois ses larmes dans l'obscurité. J'ai mal avec lui. Aucun enfant au monde ne devrait porter la responsabilité de la mort d'un parent. Je suis heureux qu'il m'ait cru. Qu'il me fasse confiance.

Je le prends dans mes bras et le remonte dans sa chambre. Il a besoin de repos. Je l'étends tendrement sur son lit. Je lui avoue tenir à lui au-delà du raisonnable et je le vois sourire faiblement.

J'ai l'impression que la crise est passé. Je serais là autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Je veillerais jusqu'à ce que la démence cède et qu'il ne reste plus que le Stiles péniblement agité avec lequel j'aime plaisanter. Je veillerais jusqu'à ce que l'autre abandonne le terrain et ne soit qu'un mauvais souvenir.

A sa demande, je descends lui chercher un verre d'eau. Ses yeux sont clos. Depuis la cuisine, j'entends la porte de sa chambre se verrouiller. La clef heurtant le sol résonne comme un glas. Je suis déjà dans les escaliers, le verre glisse de ma main pour se fracasser sur les marches. Une sourde angoisse me noue les entrailles.

La peur en moi laisse place au loup car l'homme est terrifié par ce qu'il comprend dans ton geste. Ce n'est pas moi qui détruit la porte de ta chambre. Comme si une simple porte en bois pouvait retenir un loup-garou en colère.

-C'est aujourd'hui, souris-tu avant de laisser glisser doucement la lame le long de ton bras, juste le long de la veine.

-. .-

J'attends qu'il soit dans la cuisine et je saute du lit. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je ferme la porte, je ne veux pas le faire. Ma main tremble sur la clef en la faisant tourner. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui me pousse à m'exécuter.

Je sais ce qui va se passer. Dans un sursaut de peur, ma main lâche la clef qui rebondit sans un bruit métallique sur le parquet. Je sais que Derek a entendu qu'il sera bientôt là.

Je l'espère ce qui ne me retiens pas de me saisir d'un mouvement fluide la lame dans ma poche. J'entends ses pas se précipiter dans les escaliers. Le verre qui se brise. Je recule vers la fenêtre. J'aimerais tant que Derek soit déjà là. L'éclat de la lune sur la lame ramène mon regard vers elle.

C'est aujourd'hui la dernière fois. Je crois qu'on va se quitter sur un dernier mouvement.

Derek brise ma porte et c'est l'Alpha qui se tient devant moi. Seulement moi, je ne suis plus là. J'ai une chose importante à faire.

-C'est aujourd'hui, tentai-je de le rassurer.

Je suis heureux qu'il soit là. Je sens que la lame glisse perpendiculairement aux autres marques presque invisibles. Son ordre arrête ma main avant qu'elle ne remonte trop haut. Je crois que l'autre n'a pas voulu m'abandonner à toi sans combattre. Il veut m'emmener avec lui.

Derek ? Je ne veux pas partir. Les mots ne sont pas prononcés. L'autre refuse de les sortir. Mais le loup n'en a pas besoin. Je sais qu'il fera ce qu'il faut pour prendre soin de moi.

Je sais que sur mes lèvres flottent le sourire de l'autre. Mais sur mon corps, c'est le loup que je sens et ses mains qui arrêtent mon sang.

Tu sais maman qu'il y a aussi de la place pour moi au paradis. Je le sais moi. Un loup-garou me l'a dit.

 

 

**And if the cloud bursts, thunder in your ear**   
_Et si le nuage éclate, il y a le tonnerre dans ton oreille_   
**You shout and no one seems to hear.**   
_Tu cries mais personne ne semble entendre._   
**And if the band you're in starts playing different tunes**   
_Et si l'orchestre dont tu fais partie se met à jouer différentes mélodies_   
**I'll see you on the dark side of the moon.**   
_J'irai te voir sur la face obscure de la lune._

 

 

 

Un terrible flash lumineux m'obscurcit la vue. Tu ne peux pas être entrain de te trancher les veines. Pas après ce qu'on vient de se dire. M'as-tu seulement écouter ? Adolescent stupide. Etais-tu là à un moment ? Un grondement sortit de ma bouche éclate dans la chambre et s'amplifie en se heurtant au silence de la maison.

Ta main tressaute en entendant ce son et tu retiens ton geste. Suspendu à l'écho de ce rappel à l'ordre, ta sentence n'ose continuer. C'est l'ordre d'un alpha. Le sang coule déjà abondamment de ta plaie ouverte. Je fonds sur toi à vitesse surnaturelle et fais sauter ton arme de ta main.

-C'est aujourd'hui, répètes-tu en fermant les yeux laissant ton corps se blottir entre mes bras.

Je hurle de douleur à la lune comme si c'était mon sang qui coulait, cherchant de quoi appuyer sur ta plaie. Je tiens bon le temps que des secours arrivent. Tu ne peux pas partir. Ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais. Je hurle encore et encore, ne sachant que faire d'autre dans cette maison vide.

Finalement, au loin, d'autres hurlements me répondent. Mon appel a été entendu, la meute sera bientôt sur place. Scott ou un autre aura son téléphone. Une ambulance sera là. En attendant, je presse pour garder ce liquide vital en toi.

Pourquoi Stiles ? Quand on est intelligent, on ne fait pas ce genre de chose. Là, dans la lumière de la lune, je vois clairement ton étrange sourire. Comme si tu étais loin d'ici.

Erica est la première à pointer son museau. Elle ne perd pas de temps à réfléchir. Elle appelle, puis s'agenouille à côté de nous. Je sais qu'elle ne comprend pas. Qui pourrait comprendre un tel geste de ta part ?

Qui aurait deviné que tu n'étais pas seul ?

Scott et Isaac arrivent en même temps que l'ambulance. Un médecin fait ce qu'il faut pour te stabiliser avant qu'on ne te transporte d'urgence à l'hôpital.

Tu ouvres quelques secondes les yeux, t'agites faiblement avant de me trouver du regard.

-Je devais le lui dire, tu comprends, murmures-tu faiblement.

-Abruti ! laissai-je échapper.

Mais tu es déjà reparti. Je monte à côté du médecin dans l'ambulance. Je trouve qu'ils ne vont assez vite. Dehors, j'entends la meute suivre, poussant des cris discordants qui traduisent leur détresse et leur incompréhension.

 

 

 

**I can't think of anything to say except...**   
_Il ne me vient aucun autre mot à dire sauf..._   
**I think it's marvelous ! HaHaHa !**   
_Je pense que c'est merveilleux ! Ha Ha Ha !_

 

 

Quand ton père arrive, nous sommes tous dans le couloir et j'ai le nez sur la vitre. Je ne peux te quitter des yeux, de peur que tu n'en profites pour partir définitivement. Que l'autre t'emporte. Je ne le permettrais pas, je t'ai donné un ordre. Tu fais partie de ma meute, tu es ma meute Stiles !

Je sens vaguement mes louveteaux lui expliquer la situation, l'empêchant de me sauter dessus. L'angoisse prend finalement le dessus et il se positionne à mes côtés en silence.

Peut-être que si je n'étais pas venu ce soir, l'autre n'en serait pas venu à de tels extrémités.

D'ici, on voit les médecins s'affairer autour de ton corps. Ils ont recousu ta veine avant de recoudre ton bras. La cicatrice recouvre pratiquement la moitié de ton avant-bras. Je peux dire que tu ne t'es pas raté.

J'entends l'équipe médicale dire que tu es hors de danger. Mon soulagement est palpable, la meute entière avait attendu ce verdict favorable.

-Un vrai batman, pouffa Erica pour évacuer son stress avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Scott.

Le shérif leur lance un drôle de regard, il ne comprend pas encore ce brusque changement d'attitude. Il doit attendre que le médecin sorte pour lui expliquer qu'il n'y a plus qu'à attendre ton réveil.

Il ne comprend pas ce qui a bien pu se passer. Tu ne pourras pas lui révéler sans le briser. Peut-être trouveras-tu un mensonge convainquant ?

A moi, tu ne pourras pas mentir. J'attends. Je t'attends. Je sais maintenant que tu vas revenir et te battre pour habiter seul ton corps.

Isaac pose un instant sa main sur mon épaule pour m'apporter son soutien. Je sens le regard de Scott également, il tient Erica qui s'est assoupie. Ton père somnole sur une chaise près de la porte de ta salle d'opération.

Doucement, je passe près de lui et ouvre la porte. Je ne peux plus attendre loin de toi. Je dois sentir ton pouls sous mes doigts et pas seulement l'entendre derrière une cloison.

Je prends ton poignet entre mes doigts et c'est comme si tu attendais ce signal pour ouvrir les yeux.

Ceux-ci papillonnent sous la lumière vive.

-Je suis là, constates-tu étonné la voix pâteuse et lointaine.

-Oui.

Factuel. Concis. Où croyais-tu atterrir après ça ?

-Ailleurs, n'aurait pas été acceptable, non ? demandes-tu.

-Définitivement non. Mais, j'avais d'autres idées pour finir la soirée, répondis-je comme si c'était une conversation normale après un accident de la vie courante.

Tu souris, comprenant que les apparences seraient maintenues.

-Je crois que j'apprécierais les connaitre, dis-tu en me prenant le bout de mes doigts de ta main valide. Elles me plairaient sans doute.

-Tu auras l'occasion d'en profiter à ta sortie alors.

Ton sourire s'élargit mais pas longtemps car il vacille avant que tu ne fermes les yeux quelques secondes. Tu es bien trop faible pour parler. Tu devrais te reposer, refaire le sang que tu as inutilement gaspillé. Je devrais m'écarter, tes doigts me serrent plus fortement dans un ultime sursaut d'énergie.

-Reste.

Ton père est sur le pas de la porte. Il entend très clairement ta supplique et ne fait aucun commentaire. Je m'agenouille à tes côtés gardant nos mains entrelacées. Ma tête reposant sur le lit.

-Je suis là, te rassurais-je. Je serais toujours là.

-Derek … je pense que c'est merveilleux, souffla-t-il.

-Abruti, grognais-je.

* * *

**Au moins c'est un happy end, j'ai préféré supprimer la fin et couper là.**


End file.
